Where do you belong?
by Keltic Rave
Summary: Peter Pettigrew Gryffindor? Explain please..?


Where do you belong?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by J.K. Rowling, I only own my thoughts. This work was written for entertainment purposes only and not intended for profit.

Announcement ATTENTION!!! University sucks, that is all you may continue. Keltic :)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

There was a tradition at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was a very important tradition if I do say so myself. Passed down a thousand years from the makers of the school, the tradition, was one of the main foundations of the school, every year, before the beginning feast the Hat would make its appearance.

Now, the hat is a ragged old thing, well you would be too if you only existed off of magic and cloth. It was tattered and patched, a rather dull brown, pointed and wide brimmed. Now lets not be hasty in saying this was a regular old witches hat, for that is not true in the least, and I am always truthful if nothing else.

This magical hat, that had lasted for centuries was donned by the many school children, to the first magical children in beginning of the time of the Founders.

Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryfindor and Salazar Slytherin. These four founders of the magnificent school had crafted the Sorting hat themselves, imbued with the knowledge of what each founder would like in their house. Godric rewarded bravery, Rowena intelligence, Salazar cunning and Helga loyalty.

This hat had the ability to look deep into a mind, through blocks and wishes, mind wanderings and feelings and see your personality traits, the traits that you yourself might not even know you possess. The hat took them all into account and decided based upon what was offered before it.

To say the hat had been doing its job for quite some years would be an understatement you see, the hat remembered every one it ever placed, could tell you what gender, personality, house and even the first memory that person ever remembered, and it ocassionally did. (How do you think the Headmasters knew so much about all the children they looked after?) for the hat was the record keeper of Hogwarts as well as the Sorting hat after all.

Now we come to more recent times, no, not to the time of the sorting of Him, (he who shall not be named) Tom Revelo, Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord etc, and not to the time of sorting for Poor young Harry Potter, the boy who lived, who didn't know he was destined for greatness no we go back some twenty odd years. To the time of Harry Potters parents.

Yes, yes, I know the hat placed Sirius Black into Gryffindor! How unheard of, hes a Black! and they are all Slytherins. Or Remus Lupin? That boy should have been in Ravenclaw, so studious was he. James Potter? Right house that one, long line of Gryffindors, Now there comes trouble, James, Sirius, and Remus, ha those marauders so mischievious they were.

Oh wait what? Oh yes Peter Pettigrew...him. The fourth marauder.

Now I can say most positively that the Hat had some minor mishaps along the way in the millienia that it existed, but never a resortment needed, and when it chose it did with authority and skill.

What oh yes, Pettigrew... The hat would like to take the time to apologise for this. You see, in order for the Sorting hat to do its job, to validate its existence it requires some of the traits to base its decision upon.

Peter Pettigrew, oh the time the hat took trying to decide where to sort this little boy. He wasn't outgoing, smart, funny, loyal, creative, assertive, or..or. anything! He had no traits in which the hat could base a proper placement upon.

Hufflepuffs value loyalty above any, which normally the hat would place a child therein if he or she didn't fit in the other houses. But you see, that was a problem, for Peter even at a young age was not trustworthy nor loyal at all. He wasn't smart, rather a bit slow, so Ravenclaw was out of the question. Slytherin would have been an alright choice had Pettigrew possessed an ounce of backbone. The Slytherins would have chewed up and spit him out before the boy could learn a single spell.

Process of elimination says it had to be Gryffindor and for that I'm sorry... and yet the major problem?..Peter wasn't brave. He was average in every way possible but not loyal and couldn't be placed in Hufflepuff. I know that Gryffindor is for the brave, the strong, the bull headed even and Pettigrew was none of these.

He had but an ounce of misplaced bravery and it grabbed hold of that trait and with nothing else to base the decision upon, I, (I mean it) condemned the future of Lily and James Potter.

I took a breath and shouted (more like mumbled) GRYFFINDOR!


End file.
